VOCALOiD
by Mage of Doom
Summary: "Welcome to the VOCALOiD Household, Mikuo! I'm so happy your joining us little brother!" Mikuo looked at his sister with weary eyes. "There's not gonna be any creeps here right?" "Uhm.." "MIKUU! MY BRAIN! ITS FROZEN!" "..Maybe?" /Mikuo x Akaito/
1. Starting from today, You are a VOCALOiD!

**VOCALOiD**

**Summary : "Welcome to the VOCALOiD Household, Mikuo! I'm so happy your joining us little brother!" Mikuo looked at his sister with weary eyes. "There's not gonna be any creeps here right?" "Uhm.." "MIKUU! MY BRAIN! ITS FROZEN!" "..Maybe?"**

**Starting from today, You are a VOCALOiD!**

_Hikiyosete MAGNET no you ni  
Tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguri au  
Fureteite__modorenakute ii  
Sore de ii no__dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

Mikuo took a deep breath and let his eyelids flicker open. His sister had wrote that song.. could he live up to her legacy? He squeezed his hands tightly together as he watched the man in front of him. "Another Hatsune, hmm?" The blonde man mused, chuckling. "Yes sir." Mikuo mumbled. "You look ever so alike." "Twins.." Mikuo answered. "That was a difficult song you just sang there." "I know, Sir." "Leon." The blonde man interupted him, his eyes flickering back to the paper of information on his desk.

"Says here you used to sing before.. but you quit?" Leon said, confusion in his voice. "Yes." Mikuo said quietly, his eyelids drooping over his aqua orbs. "If you don't mind me asking.. why?" "Family problems." Mikuo interjected quickly. "Hm. Okay." Leon mused, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "Now.. before I make a judgement of whether I want you.." Mikuo grimaced "Or whether I don't.. Explain why you came to me today." Leon ordered whisle propping his feet up on the mahogany woodtop.

Mikuo shuffled his feet before speaking. "I've wanted to sing my whole life.. It runs through my veins, Si - Leon, As you can see with Miku..I want to be able to.. just sing. Sing to people who want to hear my message." Leon nodded with a satisfactory grin on his face. "Take a seat, Mikuo." Leon ordered. Mikuo nodded obediently and sat on the edge of a plushed chair. "Truthfully Mikuo, you need some work on your vocals.." Leon said, taking a pen out of his desk. "But with some training I can offer.. I'll make a VOCALOiD star out of you yet." Mikuos eyes shot up from the floor to the laughing man. "Sign here." Leon smiled and tapped the biro against a contract in front of him.

* * *

_"Really? Really Mikuo? Really Really Really REALLY?" _Miku squealed from the other end of the phone. "Yeah.. I really did it." Mikuo answered with disbelief in his voice. _"YES!" _Miku cheered. Mikuo laughed and fell back on his bed. _"Oh my god, we have to wear matching uniforms okay? Oh, Oh, and headphones! don't you dare not go for teal! okay? OKAY?" _Miku ordered. "Yeah, yeah.." Mikuo laughed again, the realization finally settling into his brain. _"Oh and then I can introduce you to the others! They've been dieing to meet you! Well.. Luki and Taito seem a bit on edge about a newcommer but, ya know.." _"Breathe Miku. Deep breaths." Mikuo instructed, fully able to hear Miku hyperventilating over the connection.

After a few minutes when Miku regained her composure she continued. _"So when are you comming to the VOCALOiD household?" _She asked. "Tommorrow, according to Leon." Miku seemed to be able sense the smile in Mikuos voice because she giggled happily. _"They'res a lot of us but you'll fit right in Mikuo, it'll be better then hanging out in that empty apartment of yours all day." _Miku said nodded slowly before realising Miku couldn't see him. "Will you be able to come pick me up tommorrow Miku? I'd rather drive with you then a stranger.." _"Sure thing Mikuo! __**Miku, dinners ready! **__Be right there, Meiko! Sorry Mikuo I gotta go, I'll pick you up at twelve! Night!" _"See you tommorrow Miku." Mikuo waited for the dial tone before ending his call connection.

Mikuo sighed and gazed up at his cielling. "Luki and Taito?" He mumbled to himself, shrugging. He slowly crawled off of the small bed and dragged a suitcase out of his closet. _'I'm getting a uniform right? so I don't need that many normal clothes.." _Mikuo thought as he unzipped the large black suitcase. _'I'll also be able to meet up with Luka again..' _Mikuo felt a small smile creep onto his lips. Miku had introduced Luka to Mikuo as her best friend and least to say Mikuo had approved of her greatly. He was glad his sister had such an honest and kind person as her friend.

Mikuo began humming under his breath and swinging his hips as he folded his pyjamas, nodding his head to an invisibile beat in his head. His toiletries, brush, shoes, some casual wear and sunglasses, the lot ended up packed neatly into the large black suitcase. Mikuo scanned his possesions and nodded with a staisfactory smile on his face before crawling under his bed covers. He slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.. He was going to be a VOCALOiD.

* * *

_**Buzzzzzzz!**_

Mikuos eyes fluttered open at the buzzing of his doorbell. He glanced at the alarmclock next to his bed and let out a very un-Mikuo like shriek. "It didn't go off, it didn't go off!" He wailed as he stumbled and skidded across the hardwood flooring of his apartment. _"Mikuo? MIKUO!" _He could hear his sister yell through the door impatiently."I'm comming!" He shouted back, flinging the door open breathlessly, revealing the one and only, Hatsune Miku. "Mikuo!" Miku squealed, flinging her arms around her twins waist. "H-Hey Miku, come on in.." Mikuo welcommed, squeezing the girl back.

"Wow Mikuo your such a clean freak.." Miku giggled nervously as she stepped inside. "Uh huh.." Mikuo yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Mikuo your not even dressed! Doesn't look like you've had a shower either.." Miku added playfully, nudging her brother into the bathroom. "You get washed, I'll take Del your suitcase and pick out your clothes m'kay?" Miku said in a motherly fashion. "Dell?" Mikuo asked, his eyebrow raised. "Yeah, you know Dell, He's a Voyakiloid.. Well he was but then he was a success but he stuck with Voyakiloid to prove they all have talent, It's pretty damn noble!" Miku chirped happily. "Oh okay.." Mikuo answered.

He waited for his sister to close the door behind her, before he shrugged himself out of his clothes and stepped into the small shower. Mikuo could faintly hear his sister rummaging through his clothes as the water drizzled down his body. _'Wouldn't that make me a Voyakiloid.. I quit didn't I?' _He wondered as he scrubbed his body with the bubblegum scented bodywash. "Don't forget to wash your hair!" Miku called right on que, Mikuo laughed and shouted back a "Yes, Miku." Before reaching for his bubblegum scented shampoo. The two had come as a set, a gift from Miku when he commented on how nice it smelt.

Mikuo climbed out of the shower once he had washed all the soapy suds off of his body and wrapped a towel around his waist before stepping foot outside the small bathroom. "Mikuo!" He heard his sister call from his lounge. Following her voice, Mikuo stepped into the small living space, only to freeze and feel his face flood red. Sat on his sofa was Miku and 'Del'. Del's red eyes seemed obvlivious of Mikuos reaction as he took a long drag from his cigarette. One look over from Mikuo decided that Del was undeniably handsome. He could clearly see the shadow of insomnia under his eyes but that didn't make him any less attractive to Mikuo. Mikuo didn't have time to continue his observation before he came to his senses. "MIKU!" He yelled in embarrassment, running into his room and slamming the door behind him.

He cringed as he heard a deep laugh followed by Mikus' giggles. '_That wasnt funny!' _Mikuo glowered before he noticed the clothes layed out on the bed for him. _'Those are my best clothes.. She must really want me to make a good impression..' _He thought and let a small smile seep onto his face. Drying himself with the towel, Mikuo pulled on the shirt she had picked out for him. It fitted his torso tightly but comfortably, It's design was large black and white checkered squares. Mikuo froze when he noticed Miku had even chosen his underwear. "NOT FUNNY MIKU!" He shouted loudly before pulling them on. He then hopped around as he pulled the black jeans up his legs. He slipped on his socks and shoes before walking out of the room.

"Eheheh your hairs still wet Mikuo!" Miku pointed out. "Thanks Miku, I hadn't noticed." Mikuo gritted out. "Hey, Kid. Come here." Del ordered, pointing to inbetween his legs. Mikuo's nose wrinkled in confusion. "He's just gonna sort your hair out Mikuo, he's a wonder with it.. geez calm down." Miku giggled. Mikuo nodded and sat inbetween Dels' legs. "Smells nice." Del commented idly as he dryed the youngers hair with a fluffy white towel. "Thanks.." Mikuo sighed. "Miku. Brush." Del held out his hand expectantly. "Yes Del~" Miku sang as she dug through her handbag and pulled out a pink brush. Mikuo was surprised how Del managed to tug the tangles out as gently as he did and still manage to style his hair.

"Your done. Lets go." Del ordered, taking a long drag from his cigarette. The Hatsune twins followed obediently into the sleek black car. "Agh, Del why did we have to use this car?" Miku whined once they were all buckled and ready. "I don't like paparazzi distracting me when I drive so I chose this one." Del replied as he pulled out of the drive. "Whats wrong with this one?" Mikuo asked cluelessly. "It's the one without the new stereos we got installed!" Miku wailed. "Ignore your sister, Mikuo. These stereos are perfectly fine.. She just doesn't like this one because its not as loud." Del sighed.

"Could we.. listen to some music then?" Mikuo asked. "Alright, Kid. What music did you have in mind?" Del asked. "Maybe.. one of Del's?" Mikuo asked nervously. Miku squealed and hugged Mikuo tightly. "Sooo cute! Luki and Taito don't deserve to share a room with you!" Mikuo cringed and pryed the clingy girl off of him. "Alright, Mikuo. One of mine it is.. any requests?" Del asked, one hand placed on the steering wheel, the other fumbling with the switches of the stereo. "Butterfly on your right shoulder!" Miku cheered.

"I've never heard of that one.." Mikuo said confused. "Feel honored then kid. We're releasing the song to the public in our next concert. Len wrote it, pretty impressive if I say so myself." Del said as he pressed the play button. "Hear the voice in the background? Thats ME!" Miku gushed. Mikuo nodded his head to the music. "Wow Del.. this is amazing." He breathed. "Thanks, kid." Del chuckled. "a bit upbeat for such a sad song though.." Mikuo noted. "That's the thing about the Kagamines, Mikuo! They can pull off anything!" Miku declared. "Alright you two, heads down." Del ordered as he pulled on a pair of sunglasses. "Why?" Mikuo asked as his sister forced him to duck down. "The papz, Mikuo, The papz!" She exclaimed. "What she means is our home is constantly surrounded by photographers and babbling journalists." Del explained.

Sure enough, Mikuo found himself surrounded by flashing lights and screaming. "Miku!" He cried out as a man banged on the window of the car. "Hold on tight kids." Del ordered as he beeped the horn and revved the engine threatningly. A small clearing appeared and Del took the oppertuntity to drive straight through, the gates slamming shut behind them. "Whoo you go Del!" Miku cheered before hopping out the car, dragging Mikuo behind her. "M-Miku wait no where are you taking me!" Mikuo yelped as his sister dragged him over to the large metal gates. There was a hush as Miku raised her hand for silence.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I introduce you to Mikuo Hatsune, The newest VOCALOiD!" She yelled. The flashing and screaming went to overdrive and Mikuo clamped his hands over his ears painfully. "Miku. Inside now." Del ordered. Miku nodded and pulled Mikuo by the hand into the large complex."Welcome to the VOCALOiD Household, Mikuo! I'm so happy your joining us little brother!" Mikuo looked at his sister with weary eyes. "There's not gonna be any creeps here right?" "Uhm.." "MIKUU! MY BRAIN! ITS FROZEN!" "..Maybe?" She giggled nervously.

Mikuos jaw dropped as he watched one of his idols, Kaito Shion, hopping around the hallway whisle clutching his head. _"How has my respect for this guy all of a sudden dropped?" _He mused dryly. "Kaito drop the icecream!" Miku ordered, snatching the tub from the blue haired mans hands. "Jesus, Kaito." Del sighed before he began tugging Mikuos suitcase up the stairs. "Come on, Hatsune. I'll show you the room your in." Mikuo nodded, no longer willing to watch Miku mother his idol. "Your staying in the quarters near the Voyakiloid dorm." Del said idly. "Voyakiloid?" Mikuo asked curiously. "Voyakiloids are VOCALOiDs that weren't a success.. Leon keeps them because he believes in them. He knows they're all going to amount to something one day.. got it?" Del asked, stopping outside a door. "Oh.. shouldn't I be in there then?" Mikuo asked. "Leon obviously doesn't think you need to be. We all train, don't worry. You just don't need to as much as them." Del said. Mikuo nodded in understanding.

Del rapped his knuckles against the door and waited for an answer. "Come in.." A quiet voice said. Del pushed the door open and dragged the suitcase inside, beckoning for Mikuo to follow. "Mikuo.. meet your roommates, They'll introduce themselves. See you later." and with that Del left whisle shutting the door behind him. Mikuos mouth opened to call him back, his arm outstretched. "A Hatsune.." The quiet voice said again. Mikuo turned on his heel to see a purple haired teen with an eyepatch sitting by the window. "ah- yes. My names..M-Mikuo!" Mikuo blustered, his cheeks reddening. "Oh.. hello Mikuo. My name is Taito.." The quiet singer said. "Are you a Shion?" Mikuo asked tentatively. "Mhmm.." Taito hummed.

"Taito, I found the bandages." A voice called from a door located on the side of the room. "Okay Luki." Taito said cheerfully. Mikuo watched and twitched in anticipation as his other roommate entered the room. Mikuo felt a large dampener to his ego. The two were undeniably attractive. Taito gave off an aura of sensitivity and gentleness and with combined with his frail figure, pale skin, thick hair and calmness he was undeniably beautiful. Luki gave Mikuo the feeling of insecurity, he instantly became self conscious. Luki's light pink hair fanned his face and draped over his eyes, He was pale and slim, yet he was well built. "Oh.. the new guy." Luki said in an awkward tone.

"My names Hatsune Mikuo." Mikuo mumbled, bowing his head. "Megurine Luki..." Luki mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Mikuos mouth stayed agape as he tried to think of something to end the awkward silence. "Bandages..?" He murmured. "Oh. Bandages. Right. Yeah.. Bandages." Luki laughed nervously. "Those are for me, Hatsune-san.." Taito smiled softly. "O-Oh no please, it's just Mikuo!" Mikuo blustered. Taito nodded and then returned his gaze to Luki. Luki nodded in an instant and hurried over to Taito and began unwrapping the bandages wrapped around his frail arms.

"Are you injured?" Mikuo asked. "Ah.. Luki that hurt.. No Mikuo.. I just.." Taito turned towards Luki pleadingly. "What he's saying is he doesn't want to talk about it." Luki snapped at Mikuo, his stance over the other teenager undoubtedly protective. "I'm sorry!" Mikuo apologised, cowering at the glare he was recieving. "Luki, calm down.." Taito comforted the angry Luki, and rubbed Luki's arm. "Sorry Mikuo.. I'm not feeling up to sharing a story for a while.. I don't mean to be rude but.. Do you think you could leave us for a while?" He asked gently. "Yeah.. I don't mind..so.. bye." Mikuo ran out of the room, not caring to spare a glance of behind him.

* * *

"I.. don't know where I am." Mikuo admitted to himself after ten minutes of wandering around the overly large household. He slumped against a door painted red and sighed. "Well this just bites.. Roommates who couldn't wait to see the back of me and then I get lost.. just perfect.." Mikuo grumbled under his breath. "Sucks to be you." A voice replied from behind the wood. Mikuo let out a yelp of surprise, backing away from the door immediately. He could hear laughing and then the creaking of the door as it was opened.

"Your a Hatsune.. whattaya doing in our quarters midget?" Mikuo looked up to the taller man and trembled. He was in trouble by the look on the mans face. He had a passive stare, golden eyes and blue hair. "Aido. Leave him alone he's lost, as you heard." Mikuo let out a sigh of relief at the familiar voice. "Del!" He said happily. "Hey kid." Del greeted him, smiling wryly."Del.. about Luki and Taito.." Mikuo started uncomfortably. "Come inside and tell me all about it." Del sighed. Mikuo nodded and shuffled into the room, sitting next to the older man.

"Didn't think mothering was your forte, Del." Aido sniggered. "Aido, just because your dating my sister doesn't mean I wont kick your ass, beat you to death with a baseball bat and piss on your face. Got that?" Del shot back, smiling in satisfaction when Aido rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. "So you were saying?" Del asked. "Uhmm.. Yeah. to put it straight, I really _don't _think they like me. Or need me there." Mikuo said, hoping Del would get the hint. "Your not moving rooms." Del said simply. Mikuos face fell and he could heard Aido laughing from his bed. "Why not?" Mikuo asked indignantly.

"Because theres no more room you freaky little squirt." Aido offered. Mikuo shot Aido a glare, his hereditary Hatsune temper flaring in. "Well what about here?" He snapped, sticking his tongue out at Aido. Aido opened his mouth furiously to snap back before Del silenced him. "We have another roommate Mikuo, and frankly I don't think Akaito would appreciate you sharing a bed with him." He chuckled and let out a breath of smoke. Mikuo sighed and let this head droop. "Okay.. then.. perhaps you could show me where the practicing rooms are." He sighed. "Need to vent?" Aido asked. "Yeah pretty much.." Mikuo mumbled. "Well I don't know where the VOCALOiD ones are.. But I do know where the Voyakiloids are." Aido offered helpfully.

Mikuo thought for a second before declining politely. "I think I'm okay actually.. Maybe you have a garden?" He asked. "I would just stick to the practice rooms for a while if I were you Mikuo." Del advised. "Okay.. then could you show me the VOCALOiD room Del?" Mikuo asked. "Sure. But this is my relaxation period. I'll just give the Kagamines a call.. They'd gladly rehearse with you." Del said as he began lazily tapping away at his phone. "Gee thanks." Mikuo said dryly. Aido laughed and placed a pair of headphones over his ears and hummed along.

"Len. I'm in my room.. No, I'm not lazy. Because I couldn't be bothered. How does that make me lazy? Oh yeah pass me onto Rin, can't face me like a man?" Mikuo cleared his throat loudly. Del glanced at Mikuo. "Anyways. You two met the newbie yet?" Mikuo grimaced. "He's Miku's little brother.. yeah twins like you two. Cept' older. and with fashion sense. Face it Rin yellows last season." Miku cleared his throat again. Del continued oblivious of Mikuos interference. "Bring some cough sweets. He seems to have a sore throat.. Oh right. Yeah I called you because he wants to find the training rooms.. thanks." Del hung up the phone and fell back lazily into his pillows. "They'll arrive shortly." He answered Mikuos unasked question. "Okay.." Mikuo said awkwardly. _'Great, more new people to meet..' _he thought bitterly.

* * *

A hurried knock and a swung open door informed Mikuo that his tour guides had arrived. "DelDelDel where is he?" A blonde haired girl screeched. "Chill it Rin, He's right there, duhhhh!" A replica of the girl replied. "Mikuo, these two blondies are Len and Rin Kagamine.. Len there is the one that wrote Butterfly on your right shoulder." Del explained, pushing Mikuo towards the two. "Now you kiddywinks leave old man Del in peace." "Del. Your twenty-one." Len pointed out. "Still older then you." Deall reasoned, herding them out of the room before closing the door.

"S-So.. your Rin. Your Len." Mikuo said nervously, expecting another strange reaction. "Yupperz~." The girl sang cheerfully. "And your Mikuo." Len smiled warmly. Mikuo nodded, already sensing that he'd most likely establish a strong relationship with the twins. "Well off we go, Miku-ohh~!" The Kagamines simultaneously announced, linking their arms in both crooks of Mikuos elbows. "Nani? WHAA!" Mikuo cried out as the hyperactive twins ran down the hall, dragging Mikuo with them.

"So whats your favorite food?" "Do you like Roadrollers?" "How old are you?" Mikuo felt his head spin at the onslaught of questions and desperately tried answering them all at once. "Leeks, Uhm whats a roadroller? and sixteen!" Rin and Len exchanged looks, nodding before opening a room with a silver star on the door. "This is the training room, Mikuo!" Len announced. Mikuo looked around, impressed. "Not bad.." He murmured. The room was large and split into four different cubicles, each with walls of glass. One of the cubicles seemed to be occupied by a purple haired man who Mikuo was then informed was stage-named 'Gackpoid' but whom they just called 'Gakupo'.

"We'll go in this one!" Rin announced, pushing the two boys into a glass room on the far right. Mikuo cleared his throat nervously, looking around. "So Mikuo.. have you written any songs?" Len asked in a friendly tone. Mikuo smiled. "Just one actually.. But It's meant to be a duet." Mikuo frowned. "Haven't found the right voice for it?" Rin guessed, grinning. "Yup." Mikuo sighed. Len and Rin laughed. "Singers block eh? Well we've all been there!" Mikuo laughed with them. "I'm amazed by you two, how do you produce songs so often?" He asked curiously. "Oh thats simple Mikuo." Rin said, entwining her fingers with her brothers. "We sing from the heart." Len smiled. "Lately we've been working on a storyline called Synchronocity!" Rin said. "Synchronocity?" "It's about two twins seperated at birth... The brother goes out on a journey to find his sister to hear her voice, her song. It's kinda epic and dramatic.." Len said bashfully, red flooding his face. "Sounds really good." Mikuo complemented. "Heh yeah it is." Rin bragged before walking to the microphone stand in the middle of the room. "Some basic voice excersizes so something simple.. how about Black Rock Shooter?"

"Oh I know that one! Miku's been humming it a lot lately.." Mikuo smiled. "Well she would be!" Rin giggled. "Black Rock Shooter is an upcomming anime, Mikus been given the honor of singing the opening for it.. seeing as the main character looks exactly like her!" Len explained. "Ohhhh.." Mikuo hummed in understanding. "Well then, shall we start?" Rin asked. "I'll turn on the music!" Len chirped as he skipped over to the music system inplanted in the wall. He typed in the song and pressed play before hurrying over to Mikuo and Rin as the melody started. "Okay the order of singing will be Me, then Len, then Mikuo okay?" Rin ordered. "Got it." Len replied. "I second that order." Mikuo laughed. Rin shuffled the paper with the lyrics on it and took a deep breath before singing softly:

_BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA doko e itta no?  
kikoemasu ka?_

ato doredake sakebeba iin darou  
ato doredake nakeba iin darou  
mou yamete watashi wa mou hashirenai  
itsuka yumemita sekai ga tojiru

makkura de akari mo nai kuzurekaketa kono michi de  
aru hazu mo nai ano toki no kibou ga mieta kigashita

_doushite_

Rin backed away from the microphone grinning widely, gesturing for Len to go. Len nodded and moved closer to the microphone, commensing the chorus.

_BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA natsukashii kioku  
tada tanoshikatta ano goro wo  
BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA demo ugokenai yo  
yami wo kakeru hoshi ni negai wo mou ichido dake hashiru kara_

kowakute furueru koe de tsubuyaku watashi no namae wo yonde  
yoake wo daku sora kyoukaisen made no kyotai  
ato mou ippo todokanai

koraeta namida ga afuresou nano  
ima shita wo mukanaide  
tomatte shimau  
mirai wo ikite itainda wakatta no omoidashite  
tsuyoku tsuyoku shinjiru no

sou yo

Mikuo stared dumbly at the twins, oustanded. They were truly amazing singers. "Go on Mikuo!" Ren ushered. Mikuo felt his bottom lip quiver before taking a deep breath and singing the words on the paper before him.

_BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA yasashii nioi  
itai yo tsurai yo nomikomu kotoba  
BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA ugoite kono ashi!  
sekai wo koete_

saisho kara wakatte ita koko ni iru koto wo  
watashi no naka no subete no yuuki ga  
hi wo tomoshite  
mou nigenai yo

BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA hitori janai yo  
koe wo agete naitatte kamawanai  
BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA mite ite kureru  
ima kara hajimaru no watashi no monogatari

wasuresou ni nattara kono uta wo  
utau no

Mikuo found himself clutching his hands together as he sang the last note, softly but strongly. The music faded to silence. "You need to relax when you sing Mikuo.. on the chorus you were trying to hard.." Len said gently, rubbing Mikuos shoulder comfortingly. "Oh.. thanks Len." Mikuo smiled. "Ah take no notice of Lenny-berry, Mikuo! Of course your tense on your first day!" Rin said cheerfully. Mikuo laughed as Len spluttered at the childish nickname. "Rin don't wanna practice anymore. Rin says she's hungry!" Rin announced, patting her stomach. "Me too, I want a banana." "Banana? PAH! I want some Lemon icecream!" Rin retorted. Len stuck his tongue out at his sister and turned to Mikuo instead. "What do you wanna eat Mikuo?" "Leek!" He announced cheerfully. Rin and Len mimed throwing up. "Geez do _all _Hatsunes have a wierd ability to stomach gross food?" Rin exclaimed as they began to leave the room. "Pretty much." Mikuo grinned.

* * *

Mikuo, Len and Rin carried on chattering animatedly about the foods they liked as they made their way down the stairs. "So your rooming with Luki and Taito?" Len asked. "Yeah.. but they don't seem to like me very much." Mikuo sighed. "Oh they'll come around." Rin waved it off, leading Mikuo into the glistening kitchen. "Meiko!" Rin called, bouncing up to the red eyed woman. "Hey you two.. three? Ahh so your Mikuo, Miku's told me so much about you!" Meiko smiled widely, pulling Mikuo into a gruff one-armed hug."Uh-Uhm nice to meet you!" Mikuo flustered. "No uniform yet?" Meiko raised her eyebrow. "Ah.. no. I'm getting one tommorrow." Mikuo muttered. "Alright.. so why did you little terrors come down to bother me then?" She asked playfully. "Food!" The Kagamine duo announced.

"Knew it! I was prepared." Meiko tapped her nose and winked at the three before rummaging through the fridge. Mikuo watched curiously as the elder woman brought out a plate of diced banana dipped in chocolate and multicoloured sprinkles, of which she handed to Len. "Hooray!" Len cheered, placing a kiss against the womans cheek. Meiko laughed and then brought out a tub of icecream, scooping generous amounts into a bowel before handing it to Rin. "Yahoo!" She sang, placing a kiss on her other cheek. "Google." Meiko replied playfully, successfully making the others laugh.

"But you.. I don't know what food you like." Meiko frowned at Mikuo. "He's just like Miku, Meiko! Freaky tastebuds!" Rin accused, giggling. "This one has a leek obssession too? Oh dear lord. Mikuo _promise me _You wont start doing the leek spin to llevan polka!" Meiko said urgently, gripping his shoulders tightly. "I..promise?" Mikuo answered uncertainly. "Speaking of my sister.. do you know where she is?" Mikuo asked curiously. "Last time I saw her, her and Luka were tugging poor Kaito out shopping." Meiko shrugged. "Oh okay.." Mikuo said sadly. "Hey cheer up Mikuo! Look.. What I got!" Meiko pulled a leek out of the vegetable crisper with a flourish. Mikuos eyes lit up as he took the leek gratefully.

"Now run along you three, I have some drinking to do!" Meiko ordered, shooing the younger VOCALOiDs out of the kitchen. "I'm bored." Rin announced. " I second that." Mikuo sighed. "Me three." Len said. "What can we do.." Len tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Joy ride in the roadroller?" Rin suggested. "Uhm actually I feel a little tired.. I'm just gonna go take a nap ok?" Mikuo said, he truely wasn't lieing. "Okay Mikuo, see ya!" The twins waved wildly as Mikuo made his way back up the stairs and slowly trudged towards his room.

* * *

Not bothering to knock, Mikuo opened the door and fell back on his bed exhaustedly. "Mm Luki stop he's ba- mm.." Mikuo shot straight back up. "T-Taito.. L-Luki?" Mikuo yelped loudly in disbelief and terror at his roommates actions. Luki was straddling the bare chested (lest for bandages) Taito and placing soft kisses over all the exposed skin he could find. Mikuo had never seen such intimacy before, it scared him. "Luki!" Taito insisted, pushing Luki away from him firmly but gently.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Mikuo chanted repeatedly, hiding his face in his pillow. "Keh. Lil' Mr Innocence is he?" Luki muttered scornfully. Mikuo felt himself grow angered at the words and tore his face from this pillow furiously. "Listen here, Luki, I've done nothing but try to be polite to you, I expect you to do the same! I know what kind of household you were raised in, I know you were raised to have manners! So don't you go criticising me because I don't do such things as..as.._that!" _He ranted. "Hush, Hatsune." Luki replied, looking vaguely amused. "I'm very sorry Mikuo.." Taito apologised shyly. Mikuos expression softened. "I-It's fine.. I just came in for a nap. Sorry for disturbing you." Mikuo stammered, covering his head with a pillow and squeezing his eyes shut.

"So this one has a bite, ne Taito?" He could hear the two laughing softly. Mikuo felt his face redden dramatically. _"Being a VOCALOiD is this dramatic?" _he thought exasperatedly. "I don't think we've made a good impression on Hatsune-san.." He could hear Taito mumble in worry. "Aw he's fine, don't worry about it." Luki seemed to be waving off the subject as nonchalantly as possible. "Can you two quit talking about me already?" Mikuo insisted, throwing the pillow covering his head at Luki. "Oh your asking for it now." Luki growled and pounced onto the smaller boy with pillow in hand. Mikuo shrieked and pushed at the boy but it was no use, he outdid him in weight hieght and definitely strength. "Prepare yourself. Super-Special-Awesome-Megurine-Luki-Attack!" Luki roared, bringing the Pillow down violently onto Mikuos head continuously.

"T-Taito HELP!" Mikuo cried out desperately, unale to escape Luki's passionate pillow attacks. Taito smiled before picking up a cushion and throwing it playfully at Luki's head, successfully knocking his headband out of place. "Get him Mikuo while he's distracted!" Taito yelled. "Pah! That wont wo- _mmph!" _Mikuo rammed the cushion in Luki's hand into his face before scrambling out of underneath him. "Euck! definitely not my favorite taste!" Luki spat, scraping at his tongue. Mikuo and Taito exchanged smiles.

"Alright Hatsune I'll admit your alright.. I don't mind sharing a room with yah after all." Luki grumbled. "What he's trying to say.." Taito crawled over to grasp Luki's hand tightly "Is that we're very glad to have you as our new roommate, Mikuo." Mikuo let out a long sigh of relief and smiled widely. "Thanks.." He breathed, the relief washing over him in waves. "Oh..Taito I was meaning to ask!" Mikuo said in realisation. "What is it?" Taito answered curiously. "Does your brother and my sister.. you know." Mikuo said awkwardly. "I'm not sure.. I don't talk to Kaito-nii that often." Taito smiled sadly. "Oh.. I'm sorry." Mikuo repeated. "If you were really that interested you could ask Akaito you know." Luki pointed out. "Akaito?" Mikuo asked. "He's the eldest brother.. He''s a Voyakiloid." Taito murmured. "Ohhh.. He's the one that roms with Del." "Thats the one."

"So.. seeing as we didn't get off on the right foot.. Wanna tell me about yourselves?" Mikuo suggested and sat crossleggedly on his bed. "Sure thing, I guess." Luki shrugged. "You first Taito!" Mikuo smiled at the shy boy in encouragement. "Okay.. My names is Taito Shion and I am seventeen..;" Luki sniggered and muttered a quiet "Naww really?" before Taito continued. "I have three brothers.. Kaito, Akaito, Nagaito and Kikaito.. One sister called Kaiko.. Uhm.. My favorite colour is purple.. and I like to read." Taito smiled in relief. "Whoa, that's a big family you got there." Mikuo whistled lowly. Luki laughed and nodded in agreement.

"You next Mikuo." Taito insisted. "Sure thing! My names Mikuo Hatsune, I'm sixteen, I've only got one sibling, My twin sister Miku! My favorite colour is red.. and what I like to do.. hmmmmm... Well I just like singing." "Keh.. boring." Luki droned. "How so?" Mikuo shot back in protest. "Just is." Luki shrugged. "Well then Sir Excite-A-Lot, you go next!" Mikuo huffed. "Will do, lil' man. Name's Luki Megurine, obviously. I mean do you know any other family with _pink hair? _Anyway. I'm eighteen and I'm the big brother to my sister Luka, She's only sixteen. Favorite colour eh? Right now it's purple. Differs on different days. What I like to do is play video games. Drink. Sleep." "-So basically just be lazy." Mikuo cut in. "Pretty much." Luki grinned.

"So you two...sing." Mikuo said casually whisle toying with strands of his hair. Luki rolled his eyes replying with a "No, really?" His voice dripping with sarcasm. "Ah- no I mean have you wrote any songs?" Mikuo tryed covering up his mistake, aware that he wasn't fooling anyone. "Well I wrote a song with my sister recently, maybe you've heard it? It's called 'Just Be Friends'" Luki yawned boredly. "You wrote that?" Mikuos jaw dropped. Taito laughed quietly. "Luki likes to give most the credit to his sister but truth is, She only wrote the chorus." Taito explained. "Hmm.. Miku was going on about us making a song together soon." Mikuo nibbled on his bottom lip. "A Hatsune tribute?" Luki sniggered. "Shush." Mikuo snapped back.

"What about you Taito?" Mikuo turned his focus the to the purple haired boy who instantly looked down at his hands in embarrassment. "Ah..yes." He said meekly, whisle brushing some hair out of his eyes. Lukis expression softened and he pressed his lips against Taitos cheek. "Really? Can I hear it?" Mikuo blinked. "I..uhm.. have a sore throat.. I don't think I can sing it right no..ahemahem.." Taito blustered. Luki rolled his eyes and smiled at the younger teen fondly before taking off his headphones that hung around his neck and passed them to Mikuo.

Mikuo put them on without hesitation.

_mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka_

_kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou_

_yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite_

_toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo_

_arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete_

_wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo_

_miesuita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru_

_yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru kigashita_

_sabitsuku kusari kara nogareru atemonai_

_hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo_

_tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete_

_tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou_

_arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeru_

_wazukana sukima nozokeba_

_tsukamaete_

_tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete_

_tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru_

"It's called 'Cantarella'" Luki murmured against the skin of Taitos forehead. "W-Wow.. Taito that was really.. well I gotta admit you wouldn't seem like the type.." Miku said partly in disbelief. "Taito has a rape complex." Luki laughed as Taito thumped his chest in protest. "Wanna know whats gross?" Luki purred. "Whats?" Mikuo asked cautiously. "Taito wrote that whisle he was asleep. He doesn't wanna perform it live.. so guess who will be instead." "Wait hold up. In his SLEEP?" "I do that sometimes." Taito mumbled. "Oh...oh..okay? Whos performing it live then?" "Your sister and Kaito." Mikuos eyes bulged out of his head. "Miku. doing a ..rape..song with.. _Īeeeeeeeeeeeee!" _Mikuo screamed, his fingers digging into his scalp.


	2. My uniform is NOT cute!

**My Uniform is NOT 'Cute', Got It?**

Mikuo had promptly fell asleep, exhausted after his 'venting' session.

He groaned loudly and shifted his hips uncomfortably. _'Why do I feel weighed down?' _ "Ah! Your awake! Come back to me Mikuo, Come b_aaa_ck!" Mikuo rubbed his eyelids weakly and let them flicker open. "He's _alive!" _Mikuo glared at the noisy source of his awakening. Straddling his waist sat the other Hatsune, Who was currently rocking the bed nauseatingly. "Mikuo oh my god, I was so scared! I thought Luki or Taito had actually killed yah! Which they denied.. but you can never be too sure.." Miku rubbed her hands together with a devious glint in her eyes. "Uhm.. Miku I kinda.. _can't feel my legs." _Mikuo complained acusingly. "Alright then, ." Miku huffed and rolled off of Mikuo's legs and onto the floor. "Ow."

"Well look who's the most intelligent girl in the world." Mikuo teased once he had propped himself up against the headboard. "Whatever Mikuo, but can you hurry up and get showered and all that stuff?" Miku asked from the carpet. "Why?" Mikuo asked sceptically. "Mikuo. It's eight o'clock in the morning baka! You need to get showered and dressed by nine cos' then we gotta go pick up your uniform from Gakupo, He picked it up last night!" Mikuo watched her wearily. "Fine. But you got some explaining to do, _Cantarella._" Mikuo growled. "Oh boy. I sense a big brother lecture." "Damn right. Now go away whisle I wash alright?" "Deal!" Miku skipped out of the room and began humming 'Magnet' loudly as she skipped the stairs.

Mikuo watched her before smiling softly and peeling the bedcovers back. He looked down at his attire in disgust and wrinkled his nose. "I'm still wearing yesterdays clothes? Gross.." Mikuo trudged to the second door on the side of the room , which he had correctly assumed was the bathroom, and stepped inside. Lest to say, he was surprised. The bathroom was bigger then his _kitchen. _"Spoilt much..?" He mused aloud and glanced at the towel rack. There were three black towels with _"Luki" _embroidered into the corner in a light pink, Three white towels with _"Taito" _in purple. A closer observation made Mikuo rub his hands together in glee. Three turqoise coloured towels with _"Mikuo" _Stitched in white.

Shrugging out of the clothes and dumping them in the basket by the door, Mikuo stepped into the shower. He was surprised to see his toiletries already placed in their rightful positions over the bathroom already, but shrugged it off as the good-doing of Taito.. possibly Luki.

Mikuo let the warm water trickle down his hair and onto the curves of his cheekbones as he stood beneath shower with his head bowed. _'Yesterday was hectic.. but it's just as I thought it would be, awesome.' _Mikuo decided, squirting some of the bubblegum scented bodywash into his hand and rubbing his hands together. _'Len, Rin, Del, Taito and Luki.. I really do like them a lot!' _He began working the scrub into his skin softly. _'I'll be getting my uniform today.. I'll be on step two of becomming an official VOCALOiD!' _Mikuo grinned happily as he twisted his body so the stream of water could wash off the soapy suds. _'Final step.. release an official song to the public.' _Mikuo grimaced, wrapping a towel around his waist and taking hold of a comb to run through his hair. "Miku make's it look so easy.." Mikuo complained aloud to himself. "Uh, duh. Cos it is." "Didn't I tell you to wait outside?" "Yah. But I got bored." Miku smiled innocently. Mikuo groaned and began using a second towel to dry his body shamelessly, Not afraid to expose his body to his sister, as they had been raised. Miku wasn't really bothered to look in the first place.

"I already got your clothes sorted, Mikuo! Nothin' special cos' you'll be in your uniform soon so.." "Thanks, Sis." Miku grinned widely and pointed to his bed. Mikuo smiled at Miku as she left the room to allow Mikuo to dress and picked up the clothes she had prepared. "Quit motherin' me already Miku..I'm the older sibling here.." He mumbled to himself as he pulled on his black khaki pants, white vest and black cardigan. Mikuo rubbed the back of his neck and yawned tiredly. "So sleeping beauty woke up then. Hurry up brat." Mikuo glanced up to the voice and laughed in embarrassment. "Mornin' Del.." Del chuckled and gestured for Mikuo to follow him. "You don't mind skipping breakfast right?, Cos you missed it anyway." Del said as he walked Mikuo down the hall. "Eh..? Oh I don't mind, I skip meals all the time." Mikuo shrugged it off. "Explains why your so skrawny.." Del said accusingly. "Nuh uh, I eat loads of junk food to compensate." Mikuo grinned. "Whatever. Who's got your uniform again?" "Uh.. Miku said that Gakupo did.. Where did she go?" Mikuo asked, puzzled. "Rin. I was on my way to my room from breakfast when Miku shoved me here and told me to wait for you.. said she had to 'Sing rainbows' with Rin." "Sing rainbows?" "Don't ask. I find its easier that way.""Aah. Okay."

"You looking forward to your uniform? Bare in mind it's probably going to be something so the entire fangirl population can eye-rape you.. like mine." Del shuddered and gestured to his exposed midriff. Mikuo sniggered quietly and shrugged it off. "They'll probably make it the male version of Mikus.. so mine wont be that bad." "Shota." Mikuo did a double-take and glared at the man. "..What did you just call me?" He seethed quietly. "Shota. What's wrong? Can't you already tell Leon would of designed a Shota uniform for you? Your just like Len." Del explained whisle being completely oblivious of how with every word he spoke, Mikuo was dieing inside. "I highly doubt that." Mikuo managed to grit out. "Whatever you say." Del sighed. "Stubborn kids.. " "What did you just say?" "Nothing, Mikuo."

Del rapped his knuckles against a blue door and winked at Mikuo. "200 yen says it's a Shota uniform." "Your on!" Mikuo shook his hand firmly. "Kaito, Gakupo, Rinta, Anybody open up!" Del ordered impatiently. Mikuo bristled at the first name and glared at the floor. After shuffling and general groaning from behind the wood, the door finally opened, revealing a very disgruntled Kaito. "Del!;" He whined "Do you know how late I was up last night? I know you went back to your room early but me and the guys..well except Gakupo.. kept playin' poker the whole night." "Whatever. Where's Gakupo." "Uh.. Out smokin' with Akaito I think.." Kaito rubbed the back of his head. Del nodded and getsured from Kaito to Mikuo and vice versa. "Kaito this is Mikuo, Mikus' elder brother." He introduced. "Hey there, Mikuo!" Kaito said cheerfully. "I shall smother you in your sleep." Mikuo hissed protectively. "Aaand it's time for us to move along now. See you later Kaito." Del guided Mikuo away from the startled blue haired boy firmly by the shoulder.

"Mikuo, I know your looking out for Miku and all that, but tone it down a little. Alright?" "I'm an elder brother. It comes in the job description." Mikuo huffed. "I'm an elder brother.. don't mean you see me hanging Aido from a building with a bungee cord." "Fair enough." Del chuckled and began walking down the stairs. "I'm dying for a cigarette.. Might join the fellas down there." Mikuos nose wrinkled in distaste. "What? You don't smoke?" Del asked. "Del. I'm _sixteen._ I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Mikuo pointed out. "Is it? I started when I was twelve.." Del scratched his head absent mindedly, leaving behind a jaw-dropped-Mikuo. "hurry up, Kid." Del called from the bottom hall, knocking Mikuo to his senses. He scrambled after the silver haired man, catching hold of his wrist. "You don't have to walk so fast.." He panted quietly. "I wasn't. Come on." Del ushered Mikuo out of the back door.

"Hey, Del." "Alright, Del?" "Heeeeey it's Del!" Mikuo stared at the floor uncomfortably. _Strangers. _Del chuckled and waved at the fellow adults. "Eh? Who's puppys following you?" A silver haired woman asked playfully. "Cut it out Haku. Gakupo, I believe you have Mikuos' new uniform?" Del addressed a tall purpled man in a strangely patterned kimono. "Might do." Gakupo chuckled. Mikuo let his eyes flicker up for a microsecond before shooting straight back down. "We're scaring the cutie.. awww.. he's so adorable. Our new shota!" The woman cooed. Mikuo spared a look upwards to see Del mouthing a smug _'I told you so.' _Mikuo grit his teeth and forced a smile at the woman. "hm.. heard you in the training rooms yesterday." Gakupo said thoughtfully. "Was I any good?" Mikuo asked quietly. "You tried too hard.. But your voice is outstanding." Gakupo smiled reassuringly. Mikuo smiled warmly up at the man. "Enough sucking up to the newbie Gakupo.. just give him his uniform and then he can go." A deep voice said.

And thats where the _real _beggining of this story starts.

"Akaito." Del greeted. Mikuos attention was turned to a tall, Broad shouldered, Lean, Red headed man. His eyes traced over the masculine features, hungrily drinking in the beautiful sight. _'W-Whoa.. he's...wow...' _Mikuo mentally drooled at the sight before him. Akaito was leaned against the wall, his arms folded and a cigarette hanging precariously out of his lips. His unruly red hair, combined with his strong jaw and scarlet eyes made Mikuos' knees feel weak. "Mikuo. Kid. Kid. Snap outta it!" Del snapped his fingers in front of Mikuos face. "E-Eh?" Mikuo snapped out of his reverie and promptly flushed a cherry red. "Aww.. just a few breaths of nicotine and he's off his head.." Haku swooned. Akaito snorted but Mikuo caught a glimpse of the smile on his face. "Gakupo. The _uniform." _Del emphasised. "Fine, fine.." Gakupo handed Del a brown paper package.

"That bet still on, Mikuo?" Del smiled playfully. Mikuos' eyes hardened. "Oh yeah. It's still on." He snatched the package off of Del before storming back up to his room. "Bloody shota, who's the bloody shota?" He muttered under his breath as he wripped the paper off eagerly. The door to his room was ajar so Mikuo guessed someone was already in there. "Hello?" He peeked his head around the doorframe curiously. "Oh, Hi Mikuo." Mikuo smiled and walked into the room, waving. "Hey Taito.. Luki not with you?" Taito shook his head. "Luki, Luka and Rinta are practising.." Taito explained, his eyes remained glued to the pages of the book he was reading. "Why didn't you join them?" Mikuo asked as he wripped the rest of the paper off. "Because.. Well they're his friends, not mine.. you know?" Taitos' voice sounded uncertain. Mikuo pulled his shirt up over his head and threw the article of clothing on his pillow. "Yeah, I know.. I think?" Mikuo laughed. Taitos' expression softened as he set his book down on his lap. "Is that your uniform?" He asked. "Uh huh." Mikuo shuffled out of his khaki pants clumsily. "Oh.. It looks a lot like Mikus'." Taito noted.

"Yeah, It does, doesn't it?" Mikuo said as he unfolded his shirt. "Like a genderbend of her uniform.." Taito laughed softly. Mikuo grimaced and pulled the grey short sleeved shirt on. "Number one." Taito smiled. "Eh? What do you mean?" Mikuo asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Number one." Taito repeated "It's printed on the sleeve of your shirt.. It's on Mikus' too." Mikuo craned his head to the side and let out a small "Oh." "Do you need help with your tie?" Taito asked helpfully. "Er yeah.. thanks." Mikuo grinned sheepishly. Taito stood up and turned Mikuos' collar up, tieing the long turqoise tie around his neck before pulling the collar down. "Perfect." He smiled."I've got arm warmers too?" Mikuo wondered. "It's winter, Mikuo." Taito pointed out. "True that." Mikuo mused as he pulled the on the black arm warmers that came up to his forearms. "But wait.. if it's winter, why does the shirt show some of my tummy?" Mikuo prodded his belly button scrutinizingly. "It's all for the image of the Hatsunes, I think.. I mean Miku wears that kind of style all the time.." Taito offered. Mikuo nodded in agreement as he unfolded the black trousers he had been supplied with. "Well..these fit." Mikuo said awkwardly. The black trousers clung to his legs like a second skin, one turqoise belt tied around his left thigh. "Theres this too!" Taito exclaimed, holding up a trouser chain. "Oh kami.." Mikuo sighed, hooking it into his belt loops.

"It looks great." Taito complemented. Mikuo bit on his lip and sneaked a glance in the full-length mirror on the right wall. "I..I look like Miku." He said dumbly. "Well you _are _twins." Mikuos' head snapped around to face the sarcastic voice comming form the doorway. "Rin-chan.." He smiled and waved. Rin giggled and skipped into the room. "I got bored." She said simply before sitting on the end of Mikuos' bed. Taito shyed away from the energetic girl and retreated behind his book once more. "Oh? What about Len?" Mikuo asked curiously as he pulled out the final item. Headphones. "Eh.. him and Kaito are playing video games.." Rin shrugged. "Okay.." Mikuo carefully placed the headphones on his head, a few wisps of his hair falling over the binding. "Oh my god Mikuo! You look smexy!" Rin clapped her hands together in glee. Mikuo could see Taito cringe behind his book at her words and laughed heartily. "Thanks.." He smiled bashfully. "Come, Mikuo! We gotta show Miku!" Rin insisted and linked her arm in the crook of his elbow. "Hey, wait a second!" Mikuo yelped. He outstretched his hand pleadingly to Taito who just smiled softly and waved as he was dragged away.

"Miku, Miku, Mikuuu!" Rin sang as she dragged the poor aqua haired boy down the staircase. "I'm in here Rinny~!" Miku sang back. Mikuo grimaced. Rin charged into the kitchen, a frazzled Mikuo in tow. "Look it, look it!" She chirped, thrusting the poor boy in front of her. Mikuo dared a glance upwards and wished he hadn't. Meiko, Miku, Luka and worst of all.._Akaito. _"Oh.. my god. Oh my god. Oh my GOD." Miku babbled while running over to her brother. Rin giggled mirthlessly and hopped over to Meiko."It's like mine! We match! Your headphones are like mine! So's your tie! Number one! Hahaha!" Miku clapped her hands together in glee and hugged her brother tightly. "M-Miku..can't...breath.." Mikuo managed out. "Me thinks we should take a picture." Luka laughed. "Yes yes! Mikuo and me!" Miku agreed enthusiastically. "Rin-chan wants to be in it too!" Rin pouted. "Yes yes! Rin-chan too!" Miku sang. "Careful ladies, he looks petrified.." Akaito laughed. "I..I very well am not!" Mikuo said indignantly. "Yeah you look it." Akaito drawled sarcastically. Mikuo glared at him. _'Well looks like you really can't judge a book by it's cover.. this guy's an ass!' _

"I have the camera." Luka smiled and held up the light pink camera. "Loosen up Mikuo!" She ordered, shuffling them all into the frame. "She's right, little man. Your going to be doing quite a few photoshoots now.. so best to just relax eh?" Meiko advised whisle taking a swig from the bottle of sake in her hand. _"Meiko, Meito's on the line!" _"Eh? Be back in a minute.." Meiko strolled out the room. "Mikuo you be in the middle!" Rin ordered, her voice ringing with authority. "Uh okay.." Mikuo said uncertainly. "Pose!" Luka giggled. "Luka-chan be in the photo too!" Miku pleaded. Luka grinned slyly and nodded, passing the camera along to Akaito. "You teenagers.. I'm trying to read these you know." Akaito complained whisle waving around some documents. "Oh shush!" Rin snorted. Akaito sighed. "Alright, brats. Pose."

Miku and Luka stood back to back, their hands shaped like guns. "Charlies angels style." Luka had giggled. Akaito had sniggered and nodded towards the other two expectantly. "Follow my lead Mikuo, you frigid frigid!" "Does that even make sense?" Mikuo asked. "You wanna get roadrollered?" Rin asked dangerously. "No ma'am." Rin sniggered and patted his head. Rin pulled Mikuos' arm around her shoulders before asking him to brace himself. "Er..why?" Mikuo had asked cluelessly. "Catch!" She yelled before jumping into his arms - bridal style. "Hn!" Mikuo grunted, his frail arms suddenly under a whole new meaning of pressure. "Girly-boy can't handle her weight? Ha! Laughable!" Akaito snickered. "Hush Akaito! Take the picture already!" Miku complained. "Nope! Gonna drop gonna drop!" Mikuo panicked. "Say NicoNico." "NicoNi-WHAA!" Mikuo fell over backwards, Crashing to the floor.

"Mikuo! Mikuo! Oh my god I killed your bro Miku! I'm sooo sorry! You can have mine! Len's pretty cool! You want him? You want him?" Rin cried. "Ow. My head. My legs. My arms. My hair." Mikuo groaned groggily. "Your hair?" Rin asked sceptically. "Listen lady, my hair's top priority!" Mikuo said defensively. "Well I got a good picture anywho." Akaito smiled slyly. "What? No!" Mikuo cried. "Yes." Akaito replied as nonchalantly as possible. Luka giggled. "Hey Mikuo it's fine, it's not your first photo_shoot _so don't worry about it!" She comforted. "I guess your right." Mikuo smiled at her. "Now if you don't mind, I still have to read these." Akaito reminded the four, shooing them away.

"Is he always like that?" Mikuo asked once they were out in the hall. "'Fraid so. Only one he's not a dick to is my big bro." Rin shrugged. "Len?" Mikuo asked dumbly. "No, baka! Rinta!" Miku corrected him with a swipe to the arm. "Ouch!" Mikuo rubbed his arm whisle glaring at his sister resentfully. "It's a shame really.. that's a waste of a whole loadda' hunk." Miku sighed. Mikuo snorted. "Sure he might have the looks but he doesn't seem like such a great person to me." He mumbled. "Who knows?" Luka shrugged. "Luka. Brainwave!" Miku yelled. "Another song?" Luka asked, amusement clearly in her voice. "Yes, yes! Me and Mikuo, me and Mikuo!" Miku squealed. Mikuo watched his sisiter with interest. "Whats it about?" He asked. "No, no not lyrics! I have a rythm in my head!" Miku answered. "How does it go?" Rin asked excitedly. "To the recording studios!" Miku yelled and charged down the hall.

"Miku _breathe." _Luka ordered once they were all squeezed into the one recording studio of the house. "How does the rythm go?" Mikuo repeated as he sat himself in the chair next to his quivering sister. "Hm hm hm hm hm hmm hm hm~" Miku hummed. Rin yawned boredly. "Imma' get us some juice." She announced. "The green one for me and Mikuo!" Miku grinned. "What's the green one?" Mikuo asked cautiously. "It's the vegetable juice that tastes the scrummiest!" Miku rubbed her tummy. "Has it got leeks in it?" "You betcha!..wait! That could be our song!" Miku yelled in excitement. "A song about vegetable juice?" Mikuos eyebrows shot up into his fringe. "Damn right! It's healthy, light bodied and yummy!" Miku said. "Hey, your right!" Mikuo agreed enthusiastically. "Alright! Let's get writing!"

_-X-_

It was eight o'clock by the time Meiko had taken it opon herself to drag the Hatsunes out of the studio and into the dining room. Mikuo could recognise a few of them but a lot were still strangers to him. "I'm tired today so I'm sorry about the lack of quality." Meiko apologised as she sat two plates of onigiri and chopped leek in front of them. "Aw, Meiko you know it's gonna taste great!" Miku said cheerfully, Mikuo nodding in agreement. Mikuo looked around at the people seated on the large table and gulped. _'That's a lot of unfamiliar faces..' _He thought nervously. He felt a large hand clamp down on his shoulder and a hot breath against his neck. "Frightened?" The voice whispered. "W-what the heck?" He yelped. "Akaito. Over here." Anther voice called and the laughing man stalked off. Mikuos fists clenched and his teeth gritted together. _"Who the hell does that guy think he is? What a jerk!" _"Haku! Haku! Haku! Over here!" Miku beckoned the silverette over. Mikuo glanced at the familiar face and sighed in relief a little. "Haku have you done your part of the evil saga yet?" Miku asked curiously whisle nibbling a onigiri. "Evil saga?" Mikuo wonderd outloud. "Heh yeah it's a storyline of songs we've been doing, Leon chose a few of us and made a wicked storyline." Haku explained. "What she said! Her parts called The Daughter of White and mine's called The Daughter of Green!" Miku chirped.

"Sounds fun." Mikuo smiled a little. "Yeah, storyline's are always a good way to keep fans hooked." Haku agreed and pulled out a chair beside Miku. "Yo. Mikuo." Mikuo looked up to see the passive stare of Luki. "Hey Luki!" He greeted warmly. "Yeah. Hey." Luki sat in the seat next to Mikuo boredly. "Something wrong, Luki?" Mikuo asked while chewing on a piece of leek. "Naaah. I'm just thinking." Luki replied. "Are you sure?" Mikuo frowned. Luki grinned and ruffled the shorter boys hair. "Yeah I'm sure, titch. Don't worry 'bout it, Alright?" Mikuo nodded and smiled in return.

"Hey, Luki.. why is everyone _staring at me?" _Mikuo whispered to his pink-haired companion. "Well not _everyone.." _Luki said in a tone that Mikuo supposed was as close he'd get to comforting. "You know what I mean.." Mikuo groaned quietly. "Well it's 'cos your the new guy right? 'Course they're gonna be interested." Luki reasoned. "I know but it's making me feel wierd!" Mikuo mumbled with his eyes glued to his lap. A glance upwards showed him Luki glaring at the offending people. "Can you guys quit starin' at him like he's a piece of meat already?" Luki barked. Mikuo flushed red at the sudden attention and squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. "Luki's right, It's not nice.." Len said softly. "We're just curious Luki, sheesh!" A girl with drill shaped hair said defensively. "One way to settle this." Gakupo said from the end of the table. "Mikuo stand up." He ordered. Mikuo clumsily got to his feet, his eyes locked pleadingly with Mikus.

"Come here." Gakupo ordered and Mikuo dragged his feet over to the purple-haired man. "My names is Gakupo Kamui, Nice to meet you." He smiled. Mikuo soon caught on and shook his outstretched hand nervously. "My name is Mikuo Hatsune, Nice to meet you too." He muttered. "Now go round and do the same to everyone else." Gakupo instructed. "Good idea, Gak!" Luka smiled. Gakupo grinned back at the girl and took a sip from his glass. "Go on now." Gakupo shooed him on.

The person on the right of the table was the redhaired girl who had spoken earlier. "My name's Mikuo Hatsune, Nice to meet you." Mikuo mumbled. "Teto Kasane! and this is my brother Ted!" She smiled and pointed to the taller man next to her. Mikuo nodded and felt more confidence as he carried on his cycle around the table. He already knew everyone on the left of the table so he didn't consider introducing himself to them. The next person was a green haired girl with goggles on her head. "Mikuo Hatsune! Nice to meet you. My name's Gumi Megpoid." She grinned and sent him the peace sign. Mikuo laughed and nodded. The next person was a blonde girl with her hail pulled into a side ponytail. "E-Er excuse me?" Mikuo asked. "Eh?" The girl looked up from her phone. "My name's Mikuo Hatsune, nice to meet you." He smiled. "Neru Akita." The girl replied and went back to tapping on her phone. Mikuo raised his eyebrow at the odd behavior but moved onto the next person. "Hi, i'm Mikuo Hatsune." He said. A small girl with short blue hair looked up at him and blinked. "My name's Kaiko Shion." She said sweetly. Mikuo nodded and moved on. "My name is Gakuko Kamui sweetheart, it's lovely to meet you." A purple haired woman in a flowery kimono said. "My name is Mikuo Hatsune." Mikuo smiled back. The next person was a sloppy looking blonde boy. "My name is Li." He introduced before waving Mikuo on.

Mikuo smiled in relief. "Just two more people... oh no." Mikuo cringed. Akaito. Gulping, he approached the next seat which held a bored looking blonde man. "Hi my name is Mikuo Hat-" "I know." the man interupted him. "..Oh." Mikuo didin't really know what to say. "M name is Rinta Kagamine." The blonde fiddled with the hair clips holding his fringe out of his face. _'Just like Rin!' _Mikuo noted. He took one step forward and gritted his teeth. "Hi. My name's Mikuo Hatsune." He said quickly, wanting get this over with as fast as possible. Akaito lifted his head from his arms and gave Mikuo a devious smirk. "Why hello. My name is Akaito Shion." Akaito took his reading glasses off and sent a wink at Mikuo. "Ugh.." Mikuo rolled his eyes and made to make his way back to his seat when a strong pair of arms encased around his waist and pulled him into their lap. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Mikuo yelled in protest. "Why don't you eat dinner with me and and Rinta?" Akaito purred in his ear. "I-I don't think I will!" Mikuo huffed. Rinta snorted and prodded Mikuos forehead. "Nice toy, Akaito." He said sarcastically. "I'm not his toy!" Mikuo hissed and began violently thrashing about in Akaito's grip. "Hey you, get off of him." Mikuo looked up and let out a sigh of relief. "Luki!"

Akaito took no notice of the threatning tone in Lukis voice and kept his hold of the struggling Hatsune. "He's eating dinner with me and rinta today." he said simply. "He's not hungry." Luki countered and successfully tugged Mikuo out of the stronghold. "thank's Luki." Mikuo sent a murderous glare at Akaito and stalked out the room with Luki by his side. "Never did like that family." Luki said reproachfully. "Luki.. what about Taito?" Mikuo pointed out. "Taito wont be a Shion for long if I have anything to do with it." Luki muttered, more to himself then anything. "You don't mean..?" Mikuo watched Luki with his mouth agape. "Huh? Forgeddabout it." Luki coughed and opened the door to their room.

"Taito.. where were you?" Mikuo asked as he walked in. Taitos eyes widened and he scrambled up into a ball, whipping his covers over his body. "Taito?" Luki asked slowly. There wasn't an answer. "Mikuo.. give me those bandages please." Luki ordered angrily and pointed at the drawers beside Taitos bed. "You promised." Luki seethed as he crawled under the covers to hold the quivering Taito. "Guys.. whats going on." Mikuo demanded softly. There was silence. "I need to know, you two.." Mikuo sighed as he climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers back. Luki stared at him a minute before letting go of his lover and gesturing to the white skin speckled with red. "He's a cutter." He growled. "..Oh." Mikuo was surprised.

"Bandages.." Taito mumbled quietly. Luki gestured for him to give them to him but Mikuo shook his head. "I demand to know why!" He said, anger rising in his voice. "What if you die? Do you know how that could hurt people? You have no idea what your doing!" He felt moisture pool in his eyes. "M-Mikuo I think your overreacting a bit mate.." Luki said cautiously. "No.. I'm not. Family's are _destroyed _by people like this.." "Families? What are you going on about?" Luki asked. "I.. nothing. Let me do it." Mikuo let his fringe falll over his eyes as he wrapped the bandages around the skin of the flinching Taito. "I'm going to sleep." Mikuo stripped off of his uniform and put on his pyjamas in silence befoe crawling into bed.

_'Mom...Dad.'_

**Sorry I know my grammar and so on is terrible but I don't have the right software and I type real fast so I dont notice. .**

**By this point your probably think the sotries real dark but don't worry they'll work it out. Hopefully I've gotten you wondering about Mikuos 'family problems' by now too XD**

**Also don't worry about Akaito being such a jerk off. He's just a perve for now. :3**

**R&R!**


	3. I'm Sorry

I'm sorry I haven't updated recently.

My family has recently suffered a loss and as you can expect I haven't had time.

I would like to ask a favor though.

It's going to seem dumb, considering I have no religion but..

If you could leave them a small prayer or message you have no idea what it would mean to me..

My sister, Jessica.


	4. I'm back!

I'm back!

...And I'm proud to say that I've developed far as a writer. In fact, my writing is most probably tenfold the embarassing pieces I wrote before. As for my sister, Jessica... thank you all so much. It went straight to my heart to see how many of you supported me through such a difficult time. Despite being around... what is it... uh... a year now? I'm back for good, most definitely!

So. Business.

This story and others are going to be taken down. I improvised beforehand and it just lead to confusion and for lack of better words, a really crappy story plot.

But WAIT.

I will most definitely be writing a better stories though! Especially since I love Akaito x Mikuo so much! Just... not as badly as this one. I'll even give you guys a sneak preview of what one'll be about, this time around. The story will be called "A Piece of Paper to Reach You." So... uh... make sure to check it out!

* * *

_A PIECE OF PAPER TO REACH YOU:_

_Mikuo's fingers clenched painfully hard around the bitten wooden pencil he held in his grasp as the infuriated boy furrowed his brow. "Akaito. You've been staring at me, poking me and generally harassing me for the past hour. Cut the shit, what the fuck do you want." He demanded in a bark._

_"Mr. Hatsune... so pissy," The redhead smirked victoriously at his succession of finally provoking a reaction from the smaller teen "What's up with that? You'll never get a girlfriend if you treat her how you treat me, y'know?" Akaito swung his long legs upon his desk and leaned back onto the hind legs of his chair. "But... maybe you don't want one? Y'know, noones ever actually seen you with a girl that way... could you be...?" He smirked with a leer._

_"That's enough." Mikuo's the legs of his chair scraped excrutiatingly loud against the classroom floor as he stood up. "I can't write a song for your band. Your insufferable. I despise you." _

_Akaito's expression remained unphased, his exterior cool and confident as he spoke casually, "It's not me who'll be singing them though. It's your dear sister who is ever so exicted to be singing one of your infamous literary works of art. "_

_Mikuo's jaw clenched as he muttered venemously, "Your a demon in disguise, Shion."_

_"So they say."_

_His head dropped in defeat as his teal bangs casted shadows over his cheek bones, "Fine. I'll write them. Just leave me the fuck alone."_

_"No deal. See ya." Akaito had swaggered with such self-righteousness to the door, it made Mikuo pale._

_"I hate you."_

_"I hate you too."_

* * *

AH.~ That's all your getting. What do you think? Would you guys read it? Don't worry, it's not a hate-hate relationship, it'll develop soon, but I'm taking my time with this one so I can produce to the best of my ability. WHADDYA THINK~?


End file.
